


尘归尘，土归土

by NaruseRyo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, but I love stevebucky even more, i hate thanos, i love pain
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: “……Steve？”Bucky带着些许疑惑，本能地抬起他那只完好的右手，想要从藏在衣服里的众多匕首中抽出一把，来防卫他已经察觉到、却毫无头绪的危险。但是Steve却像七十年前因为哮喘呼吸不畅那般，发出了一声低沉又惊慌的哽咽，蹒跚着朝他冲过来。这时他才注意到发生了什么。——你瞧，当你已经失去了一只手臂，并且仅仅依靠着剩下的那只兢兢业业地日日苟活时，你也会对即将失去的其他东西格外敏锐。





	尘归尘，土归土

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dust to Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778593) by [sujiaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujiaer/pseuds/sujiaer). 



> （授权翻译）
> 
> 原作者言：  
> 这是看完复联三之后的第二天写的，心碎成（灭霸打了响指之后的）Sam。  
> 中途从Steve视角转成了Bucky视角，自认为写得不够好。有点过于流水账了（笑）。  
> 希望大家能够喜欢！
> 
> 译者言：  
> 过几天后可能会进行二次修改，有什么翻译不好的地方先说声抱歉，欢迎指正，接受合理探讨，感恩。  
> 强烈给大家安利原文，因为是短篇，而且词汇难度不大，很适合阅读w

====

在响指之后，时间仿佛静止。

一束刺眼的光从无限手套腾起，掠过瓦坎达王都外围满目疮痍的土地。Steve抬起双手遮掩光芒，仿佛燃烧的白光几乎刺穿了他的眼睛，令他暂时失明。然而这束光似乎只持续了几秒就消失了，留下迷茫不解的众人。

一股古怪的氛围弥漫在空气中，Steve感到有点烦躁。

有什么地方不对劲了。

旺达是第一个恢复镇定的人，她跌跌撞撞地从灭霸刚才的立足之地飞到已经毫无生机的幻视旁边。幻视褪去颜色的躯体上，心灵宝石原本存在的地方只剩下一个空洞。痛苦使旺达的红色魔力不受控制地环绕在他们两个周围，她轻轻地抚摸着幻视那张撕裂的脸，布满污垢和泪痕模糊的脸上没有任何感情。

在索科维亚的废墟中，在她哥哥死后，Steve曾见过一次这样的旺达。 他为旺达与她失去的一切感到心痛，但是现在并不是哀悼的最佳时机，还有更加重要的事。Steve移开视线，每个人看起来都垮了，他们都在思考一个问题。

他们失败了。

一股无力感充斥着Steve的胸腔，灭霸最终还是成功了。Steve与这个来自外星的巨大生物面对面抗衡过，也一度用自己的双手接住那只诡异至极的手套的攻势，但是最后，他除了失败一无所获。他有点恐慌，于是扔掉了自己的盾牌，双手抓握住自己略长的头发。——他输了，输掉了幻视，他的朋友、他的家人，也输掉了这个该死的宇宙。他开始思考每一件他有可能做错的、或者应该做的事。

在这之前，他从未感到过恐惧，除了那次，菲利普斯上校用沉重的声音告诉他107小队被俘虏、James Barnes中士不知所踪且极有可能已经死亡的时候。

焦虑在他的血管里沸腾，Steve用目光努力地寻找他的他的某位朋友。发现她安然无恙时，他缓缓呼出一口气，松开自己的头发，把双手落回身体两侧。好吧，起码这算是一个小小的胜利。

仿佛知道Steve盯着她瞧，娜塔莎有些不自在地站起身来，拂去身上的灰尘，也看向Steve。Steve从未在娜塔莎脸上看到过这么恐惧的表情，毕竟她总是戴着欺骗胁迫他人的面具，这让他感到非常不安。他朝她走了一步，开口欲言，但是被周遭林木树叶哗啦作响的声音打断，就像是一群人从树林里吵吵闹闹地钻出来，踏入这这一小片空地一样。

Steve快步走了几步，他看到了某个人——长发、深色制服、反射着光芒的振金臂。天哪，他几乎要落泪了。

 

\---

 

Bucky用他的备用手枪指向仍搜寻目标的布鲁斯和索尔——布鲁斯坐在毁坏的反浩克装甲上，皮肤显出不正常的非浩克式的淡绿色；索尔带着一副挫败的表情，就像国际通用投降手势那样抬起双手。猛然间，Bucky意识到了自己是谁，于是周身紧绷的气氛荡然无存，他粗重地喘着气，关闭了自己的作战模式，放下了枪。他的金属臂抬起，不受控制般握紧拳头，又松开，持续了好几次，然后他盯着索尔，锐利的目光仿佛能在索尔的脸上戳个洞。

 

“Steve他妈的在哪里？”他毫不客气地问道。索尔眨了眨眼，无声地指向Bucky的身后。仿佛亲眼看到Steve毫发无损，Bucky的紧张感消失一空，如释重负的吐息简直清晰可闻，他有些站立不稳，但这并不影响他迅速的步伐。

他还活着，又一次，他们两个都还活着。太好了。

自从他从火车上坠落后，他就再也没有感受到过这般温暖的喜悦，就像是七十年前， Steve锲而不舍地挺过一场又一场生命垂危的恶疾，活蹦乱跳地出现在巴恩斯家门口时，Bucky总会感到这种温暖溢满内心。他们进了屋，远离了外面那些窥探的目光之后，面对着Steve耀眼又羞涩的微笑与那双明亮的眼睛，Bucky总会把他搂在怀里，次次都是如此。

Bucky现在才知道，原来他已经遗失这种感受这么久了。

 

他很安全。他还活着。现在一切安好。

 

“Steve， Stevie，你还好。” Bucky叹了一口气，微微一笑，坚定地走向Steve。不知道为什么，他突然想给这个金发男人一个拥抱，紧紧地抱住他，就像以前一样。

对于那个古老又充满纪念意义的昵称，Steve有些哽咽，心下稍安。从上个世纪四十年代末算起，他有几十年都没再听到过这个昵称，但是他自私地希望Bucky私下里喊他，这样他就可以花时间去欣赏Bucky那时自然而然的真情流露。 

然而，Steve充满怀旧感的幸福只持续了美妙的片刻，他的表情瞬间变成了纯粹的恐惧。Bucky皱了皱眉，放慢了脚步。Steve湛蓝的眼睛直直地盯着他，仿佛看见了幽灵。

“……Steve？”Bucky带着些许疑惑，本能地抬起他那只完好的右手，想要从藏在衣服里的众多匕首中抽出一把，来防卫他已经察觉到、却毫无头绪的危险。但是Steve却像七十年前因为哮喘呼吸不畅那般，发出了一声低沉又惊慌的哽咽，蹒跚着朝他冲过来。这时他才注意到发生了什么。

——你瞧，当你失去了一只手臂，只能依靠着剩下的那只兢兢业业地日日苟活时，你也会对即将失去的其他东西格外敏锐。

 

他有些惊慌地低头，做好了看到血肉、白骨、甚至可能是一个拿着超现实武器的外星人悄悄爬到身上的准备，但是当他看到的却是……尘埃。好吧，他猜想这些尘埃确实是他自己。因为之后，他眼睁睁的看着他的手臂也逐渐分解成灰烬一般的物质。

“完全没有痛感，这真新奇。”他喃喃自语，有些惊叹。突然间，恐惧把他拉回了现实。这种时候他到底在想些什么啊。

“我可能是疯了。”Bucky有些破罐破摔地想。他的脑袋应该是被揍了一拳，或者自己的脑神经被什么东西损害了，又或者他现在还呆在那个该死的冷冻仓里，否则他怎么会突然出现这么毫无逻辑的幻觉？

Bucky转头看向Steve，Steve仿佛也被冻住了似的，只能瞪大眼睛望着Bucky。他也能看到这些灰尘吗？也许自己没有疯，只是有些可怕的事情发生了。他与Steve四目相对，他看到Steve那双湿润的眼睛充斥着各种各样的情感，他想说些俏皮话缓解Steve过于惊恐的状态。

他很好，他没事，哪有人会在眼光明媚的节假日化为尘埃？拜托了老伙计，这简直无稽之谈，他们两个会解决这个问题的，毕竟这是他们的本职，到底发生了什么，我觉得——

 

视野一片昏暗。

 

Bucky Barnes的余灰缓慢飘散到丛林的地面上。

 

而Steve仿佛支离破碎般，整个人都垮掉了。

 

\---

END


End file.
